Stars Go Blue A One Shot
by Midnight Writer22
Summary: When Jude's life in crippled by a death, Tommy struggles to find a way to pull her back from the edge. Set to Tim McGraw's version of 'Stars Go Blue'


I'm lost in your face

I'm lost in your face. The picture of a broken girl. Every movement I make seems awkward. I'm afraid to say the wrong thing. It's such a fickle thing, love. It's hard to give someone your heart when they can be ripped away from you in a second. But you always loved anyway, and now looking at you I want to turn away. I can't stand to see you cry.

bDancin' when the stars go blue/b

Do you remember that night in the rain? We danced for hours, your head on my chest. The fireflies came out and you tried to catch them as the rain subsided. When I asked why you tried so hard you said they were little wishing bugs, like stars, and everyone got a wish if they caught one. If I could wish for anything right now, I'd wish away your pain.

bDancin' when the evening fell/b

Then there was that day I walked into your house without knocking. You were there in the family room twirling around in your mother's old wedding dress. You made several turns and graceful steps before you saw me. That was the day I realized you could dance. I cut in and we danced into the kitchen, laughing like little kids.

bDancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown/b

It was raining again, the first time I saw you after the accident. They had cleared away the crushed metal, but you were sitting in the road, in the exact spot it had been. Cars whirred past you as you sat there, huddled and scared. I picked you up, trying my best to shield you from the pain. I carried you all the way home, and up to your room. You were asleep as I lay you down, but your cheeks were tear-stained.

bDancin' out on 7th street/b

You wouldn't drive after that. You screamed the first time I tried to get you into the car. Tears splashed down your cheeks and I took your hand instinctively. We walked to the subway. We've ridden it everyday since. I still see you flinch at the sound of squealing brakes. I notice that fear in your voice as we walk down the street.

bDancin' through the underground/b

After the funeral you told me your wish was to control the world. Like a puppeteer. "It wouldn't have ended this way." You said quietly. I wanted to explain that part of life was the risks, that's part of what makes like enjoyable but somehow I couldn't bring myself to contradict you. I couldn't bring myself to say anything at all.

bDancin' with the marionette  
Are you happy now?/b

Help me, Jude. Tell me where you go when the world gets to be too much.

When the tears fall and the world crumbles, where do you hide? I need a way in, Jude. Please just let me in.

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely

Because where ever it is, I'll find a way there.

bI'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
stars go blue

stars go blue

stars go blue/b

The way you laugh is what drew me to you. Your eyes light up, your whole body laughs, and your perfect lips accent every bit of it. I want to see you laugh again. People say these things take time, but every second kills me.

bLaughin' with your pretty mouth/b

Now the only part of you that truly laughs is your eyes. They mock the world. Always asking, "Why not me?"

bLaughin' with your broken eyes/b

The sound of your new, bitter laugh is enough to alienate most. Your sharp words and new found temper are strange features on a familiar face. Your laugh has become the harsh melody singing your soul to sleep.

bLaughin' with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby/b

Fight for me. Like I'm fighting for you. Tell me where you are, let me reach you. You're so far gone even I won't be able to save you if you don't reach for my hand.

bWhere do you go when you're lonely/b

You know I'd be there for you in a heartbeat if I could find you

bWhere do you go when you're blueb/

Your world is so scared, so dark and resentful now. You need me, Jude, as much as I need you.

bWhere do you go when you're lonely/b

Even if we have to fight your demons, even if your world is where we have to stay. I'll be there.

bI'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue/b

You're sitting in the same place; the small patch of grass under the willow. It would have been such a beautiful place. There's three white roses on the polished marble. As I walk up behind you, you read it out loud.

iSadie Victoria Harrison – Beloved daughter, sister, and wife. 1988-2013/i

Quietly I sit beside you.

"Let me in, Jude." I say softly. A request I've made a hundred times before. Gently you grab my hand, the first time in almost a year. "Okay," you say almost inaudibly. I'm surprised for almost a second. But I've waited for this for so long. I brush away a stray tear on your face, and kiss you forehead.

bI'll follow you

when the stars go blue/b


End file.
